Seven Days
by Ella M. Nite
Summary: On December 17th Merlin goes to work. Little does he know that only across the city Arthur Pendragon has returned and is currently being held in a Psych ward. As the lives of Gwen, Lancelot, Gwaine, Leon, Morgana and Percival start to entwine, Arthur embarks on a quest to find his lost manservant in a modern Albion. MerlinxArthur, GwenxLancelot, MorganaxLeon
1. December 17, 2013

AN: It's been awhile since I did one of these. A writing challenge - seven chapters in seven days. And each chapter will be an individual day within the story.

* * *

**Tuesday, December 17, 2013**

Merlin awoke on December 17th and stared into the cracked mirror as he brushed his teeth. A young face looked back at him. Frowning, he concentrated so the age he felt was shown to the world. A weathered old man with nothing left.

The lights flickered, as they always did when he used his magic.

Happy with his disguise, Merlin walked down the rickety back staircase to work. The bookstore underneath his flat was a convenient location to find employment. He was able to help out the young couple who owned the shop. A nice couple who treated Merlin as a member of the family.

That morning, Sophie placed a paper bag in his hand.

"Eat this," she commanded. "I won't have you fainting in the Mystery aisle."

"I don't faint," Merlin scoffed, his voice gravelly with age.

"Not yet. So let's keep it that way," she said, turning back to the new shipment of books.

Merlin peeked into the paper bag and smiled at seeing a freshly baked croissant.

* * *

Arthur had a vague notion that he had died. At least, that is what he assumed. However, as soon as he blinked his eyes open, facedown in the muddy shoreline of the lake, he had no recollection of anything after being held in Merlin's arms.

That was a week ago.

In one week Arthur had been held hostage in a cell of bright white, unnatural lighting, beeping machines and the sting of chemicals hurting his nose. He was told that it was a hospital where physicians worked. The ward he was entrapped in seemed to be filled with people who were not fully coherent of the world around them. Arthur often ate with a man named Freddie, a giant man with shocking red hair who believed that "the man" was after him and did everything in threes; three bites of food, three sips of water, three knocks in sets of three, sitting down three times before eating.

Arthur supposed that people thought him as mad as Freddie. He found it pointless to pretend to be anything other than who he was. It had not even crossed his mind when the horse-less carriage called an ambulance had carried him away. The man attending him had asked who he was and he had simply replied, "Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot."

A week later and Arthur could not find the energy in himself to try to escape his prison. Not after he learned the truth about his situation.

Over a thousand years had passed ... Everything he had known and cherished was long dead. There was no way to escape it. Every single thing around him reminded him of all he had lost.

What was there to run to in a world that seemed to have forgotten about him? There was no Camelot. No Gwen or Knights ... No Merlin.

So Arthur stayed in his room, staring listlessly out the window. The nurse who often came to change his bedding did not interrupt Arthur's solemn vigil.

Today, Arthur sat in his regular seat in his usual state of silent brooding. When his door opened he kept his back turned.

"Is your name really Arthur Pendragon?" the nurse asked, and her voice sounded identical to Gwen's. Arthur closed his eyes and tried to shut out the pain for his long-dead wife. Despite the lack of response, the nurse continued to chatter. "Bit fairytale isn't it? Not that I mind. I mean, so's my name. Sorry, I chatter when I am nervous. First day and all that rot. You can tell me if it is too much. If you can that is. My husband is always teasing me about it."

Finally gathering his wits he turned to face this new nurse.

The breath was knocked out of him. Gwen stood in front of him. She was wearing the horrible clothing all the nurses seemed to wear, her dark hair pulled back and gathered high against her head. Perhaps something had cracked within Arthur.

"Gwen?" He asked.

"Yes, that is my name ... I am sorry, do I know you?" She asked, frowning slightly.

"Guinevere," Arthur managed to gasp. His heart was beating a deafening rhythm in his throat.

"Only my mom calls me that," Gwen said slowly. "It's just Gwen. Gwen Thompson - I mean du Lac. Sorry, I am getting used to this whole married thing."

"You're married?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, his name is Lancelot. We've known each other for years ... I am sorry, but I feel ..." apparently Gwen couldn't find the words to describe what she felt.

"Do you remember me?" Arthur asked.

Gwen frowned and opened her mouth, but was interrupted by the past nurse arriving.

"Are you done in here yet?" The nurse asked and suddenly Gwen was rushed out of the room.

Arthur stared at the empty room and felt something he hadn't since felt since waking up after the battle and seeing Merlin sitting across the fire.

Arthur felt a sliver of hope.

* * *

"Honey I am home!" Gwen called out, placing her coat on the rack and smiling as the smell of Lancelot's latest creation wafted through their small one-bedroom flat.

Skipping down the small hallway, littered with pictures of families and friends, Gwen skidded into their small galley kitchen. The small counter space was barely visible past all the kitchen gadgets they had received for their wedding.

There, standing over the sizzling frying pan, was her new husband. Just thinking the word was enough to make Gwen giddy. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she dug her face into the soft fabric of his t-shirt.

"Mmmm, this smells delicious," she moaned, slipping her hands under his shirt and causing him to squirm.

"Your hands are freezing," he said.

"Forgot my mitts," she said. "Don't worry. I am warming them up."

She rubbed her cold hands over his stomach. Laughing, Lancelot reached down and rubbed his hands over hers.

Turning around their quick peck quickly escalated so that Gwen was breathless and pinned against their fridge.

"How was your first day?" Lancelot asked between kisses.

Gwen's thoughts immediately went to the blonde haired patient, with the piercing blue eyes, who had seemed so familiar. Gwen opened her mouth to say something about it, but something stopped her.

"It was okay," Gwen said, breaking away from Lancelot. "Nothing much to say."

* * *

Gwaine liked this place, more specifically, he liked the bartender. He did not try to hide his appreciative stare as the mans muscled arms opened beer bottles with a flick of his wrist. The man looked his way and Gwaine winked, causing the gorgeous giant of a man to blush. Standing up to make his way towards the bartender, Gwaine felt a vibrating in his pocket.

Cursing the world, Gwaine pulled out his phone. Leon was calling.

For one brief moment he thought of not answering. Then guilt hit him. Glancing back at the bartender, who was now busy serving some very well endowed women, Gwaine muttered curses under his breath as he answered the call.

"Leon?" He asked.

"Hi, um, it's a bad night again." Leon's voice was strained and tense. Gwaine felt his stomach drop. "I ... I need your help."

"I'll be there in ten minutes," he promised. One last glance at the bartender and Gwaine turned away and pulled his jacket back on.


	2. December 18, 2013

**Wednesday, 18 December 2013**

Merlin ate a blueberry muffin for breakfast as he helped Carl, Sophie's husband, hang more fake plastic snowflakes from the ceiling of the bookstore.

* * *

"Coffee?" Lancelot asked, stumbling into the kitchen. His eyes felt scratchy from lack of sleep. Gwen looked horrible. Her face drawn tight from a night spent tossing and turning ad taken a toll on both of them. However, whereas Lancelot had today off, Gwen was facing a ten hour shift.

"Sorry?" Gwen asked, turning to look at Lancelot.

"Do you want some coffee?" Lancelot repeated.

"That would be lovely," Gwen murmured. "You look as exhausted as I feel. Did I keep you awake?"

"Only a bit," Lancelot said diplomatically. He turned back to Gwen once he was pleased the new coffee maker, with more buttons and features than their last one had, was happily percolating along.

"Bad dreams?" he asked.

Gwen simply nodded. Lancelot leaned forward and, pressing back her wild bed head, kissed her forehead.

"Want to talk about it?" he offered.

"Don't really remember them," Gwen fidgeted. "Anyways, I think they were more odd dreams than bad dreams."

"It was probably only left over nerves from your first day," he suggested.

"Which reminds me that I need to take a shower," Gwen sighed.

"Coffee will be ready when you come back out."

As Gwen stumble out into their tiny hallway, Lancelot glanced at the clock. Quickly reaching into their cupboards he started to prepare some oatmeal.

* * *

Gwaine sat on the painfully cold swings and wished he had remembered to grab mittens. His hands were so cold they felt they were about to fall off. Glancing down to the swing beside him, he grimaced at the young boy sitting solemnly on the swing. The kid looked to be having as much fun as Gwaine felt.

"So, have you sent Santa your list yet?" Gwaine asked.

Mordred said nothing. Sighing, Gwaine, tried to think of another thing to think of saying.

"I did," Gwaine lied. "Told the big man I really wanted a motorbike. What do you think? Can you see me with a motorbike?"

Mordred smiled slightly.

"There you go," Gwaine said cheerfully. "I could teach you how to drive it."

"You don't even know how to," Mordred said, smirking slightly.

"Oh, I'll show you," Gwaine said, jumping up quickly and grabbing hold of a squealing Mordred. Tickling his sides was mostly pointless with the vast thick coat he was wearing.

Breathless, Gwaine let Mordred break away, smiling up at him.

"You're too strong for me," Gwaine panted, playing it up to keep Mordred smiling.

"You're just old," Mordred said.

"I'm only thirty," Gwaine complained.

"That's what I said," Mordred said.

"That's it. I am going have to talk to your father about this cheek of yours."

Shaking his head, Gwaine sat back down on his swing and smiled over at the little boy.

"Uncle Gwaine ..." Mordred asked softly. "Will Mom be okay?"

Gwaine felt his heart drop. Just thinking of last night and having to help Leon restrain Morgana as she scratched and clawed at them. He did not know how long Leon would be able to hold everything together. Leon was trying to keep Morgana home until after Christmas, but Gwaine could not see how. Her lucid periods were getting shorter and shorter. Looking down at Mordred, he looked so much like his mother it was painful.

"She said I had to hide from Dad. That Dad would kill me if he saw me," Mordred whispered quietly into the chilly December air.

"Hey," Gwaine said, gathering Mordred close to him. "Your mom and dad love you. Your mom is just a bit sick right now. She doesn't know what she's saying."

"Promise?"

"I promise," Gwaine said. "Your dad loves you more than anyone else in the world. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes," Mordred said.

"Then why don't we make the most out of skipping school and grab some hot chocolate, what do you say?" Gwaine offered.

Mordred nodded and together the two of them left the small park behind them. Gwaine just hoped that Morgana was lucid by the time they got back home.

* * *

"We wish you a Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas," Freddie stuttered, smiling slightly as he ate his mashed potatoes. Arthur smiled at the strange man. He was not familiar with the song or holiday he was trying to sing about, but he could appreciate the sentiment. "And a Happy New Year, New Year, New Year."

"That was lovely," Arthur lied.

"Thank you, your majesty," Freddie said, his blush clashing with his red hair.

"Your majesty?" the nurse, Gwen, said as she stepped into the dinning hall and stopped short when she made eye contact with Arthur. He was fairly sure that Gwen had been avoiding him.

"Guinevere," Arthur said.

"Arthur ... Are you done your meal?" she asked.

"Yes," Arthur said. He waited to see what she would do. Gwen hovered, unsure, for a moment, before she rushed forward and grabbed his tray.

"It looks like your appetite has returned. That's good," Gwen said softly, still refusing to meet his eye.

"How did you know I wasn't eating?" Arthur asked.

"It was in your file."

Gwen made it sound like that should mean something to Arthur. Frowning, he wondered if the nurses talked about the patients just like the servants used to in Camelot. Of course, back then Gwen would never have put much stalk in it ... Or Merlin. Merlin always hated the castle gossip.

"You are married to Lancelot," Arthur said. He had been given a long time to think about it. It made sense. Back in Camelot Gwen had fallen for Lancelot first. She had loved him right to the end.

"Yes," Gwen said.

"Is everyone back?" Arthur asked, desperately. "Leon? My knights? Merlin?"

"I think you are confused," Gwen said softly. Arthur hated to see the pity in her eyes. "The doctors told me of your condition, and I'm afraid I made it worse yesterday."

"I don't have a condition," Arthur growled.

"Lancelot and I are not from Camelot. We're not a medieval Queen or Knight," Gwen said.

Arthur reached out to grab her hand.

"I am not mad," Arthur said. "I know you. And deep down, I know you must remember me."

"Let go of me," Gwen said softly, but with a slight edge. Taking a deep breath, Arthur released her. Gwen straightened her clothing and turned to leave. Soon a different nurse was coming back to collect Freddie's tray. Arthur noticed the way she kept a slight distance from him.

"Don't worry young King," a deep voice said from behind him. An old, crippled man with shocking white hair that seemed to sprout from every portion of his body smiled at him. "Your sorcerer is waiting for you to find him."

"What did you say?" Arthur asked.

"Round and round we go," the old man sang. "Can't stop. Never stop. Stop!"

Before Arthur's horrified gaze the man leaned forward and started to smack his head against the wall. Nurses rushed past him and pried him away from the wall. Some of the men they kept around, started to lead him away.

As they past, the old man grabbed Arthur and whispered tightly, "The witch is coming. Beware the witch is coming."


	3. December 19, 2013

AN: I think I am getting rusty in regards to . I am so used to relying on AO3 tagging I forget to change my summaries to include things like pairings. So, to solve any confusion the end game is: MerlinxArthur, LeonxMorgana, GwenxLancelot and GwainexPercival. Obviously some get more "main" story lines than others. Anyways, other than that. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Day 3 has successfully been completed - even though I wasn't able to get around to writing until a bit later than I wanted to. ~ Ella

* * *

**Thursday, 19 December, 2013**

Merlin finished reading his novel over a cup of tea on the morning of December 19th.

* * *

Arthur woke slowly. For a brief moment he curled under his blankets and wondered when Merlin would be coming around with breakfast. Groaning, he flipped onto his back and opened his eyes.

Reality came rushing back at the sight of the white walls. It was even more crushing than before when he thought of Gwen and the crazy old man from yesterday.

After he finished bathing (he did not trust those showers) and dressed he looked into the image he saw in the mirror. Hair limp, unshaven stubble, dark circles ringing his eyes, and the stooped shoulders. Even as he watched his image try to straighten up, Arthur had to admit that he hardly looked like a King. Then again, what did it matter? There was a new monarch. There was no need for him. The hope he begun to feel when he had met Gwen was starting to fade. Gwen had made it very clear that even though she looked, sounded and acted like the Guinevere Arthur remembered she wasn't.

As he took up his favourite corner in the activity room, Arthur stared pointedly out the window. Despite himself, he scanned the nurses to see if he could spot Gwen, but there was no sight of her.

Mid-morning a doctor and nurse escorted two people into the activity room.

"This room has painting, books to read, games and lot's of natural lighting," the doctor was saying.

When Arthur looked over to see what the two strangers looked like, he felt his breathing stop. He never thought he would see these two people ever again.

"Leon," Arthur whispered watching as his most loyal knight had his arms around a woman. "Morgana."

He stood up and waited awkwardly for them to see him. Despite his disappointment with Gwen, he could not feel some sort of hope they would recognize him.

Morgana's piercing green eyes met his and for a moment he felt they were standing across the crowded banquet hall as they had so many times growing up in Uther's court. A blink and suddenly Morgana was breaking away from Leon's hold and running across the activity room. He was dimly aware of shouts.

Morgana stopped right in front of him.

"Arthur," she whispered.

"Morgana," Arthur gasped. He felt tears spring to his eyes as he heard her say his name.

"You've come to kill me," Morgana said. "I won't let you hurt me son. I won't!"

She launched at him, scratching and clawing. It had been almost two weeks since Camlann, but his training was easy enough to remember. He was able to grip her arms and pull him towards his chest.

"I am not here to hurt you," Arthur tried to say, but Morgana was mad.

The men who had dragged the old man away yesterday had once again surrounded them. They carried Morgana away. Her yells echoed around the room.

"He's going to kill my son! He's killed him before," Morgana begged as a nurse pierced her skin with one of the needles they seemed to favour. Whatever potion was in the needle seemed to make Morgana fall asleep.

Sitting back down in his chair, Arthur tried not to think of the last time he had seen Morgana. How Merlin had run her through with a sword and she had laid broken and dying. He was so preoccupied with his memories that Arthur did not realise Leon had approached him.

"I'm sorry about that," Leon said, forcing Arthur to look up.

"No it's okay ..." Arthur said.

"My wife," Leon started to say and Arthur tried to hide his shock at the mention of a wife, "she's been having these episodes for a few years now. Usually they don't last long, but they can be violent. She doesn't mean it. Morgana ... Well, she would not hurt a fly."

Arthur watched, horrified, as Leon got choked up and paused, tears in his eyes.

"Sorry," Leon said. "It's been rough lately. And now I have to go home to my son and get ready for Christmas without his mom."

"I'm sorry," Arthur said, unsure of what else to say.

"No, I am," Leon said. "I didn't mean to unload. Anyways, I should go. I want to be there when she wakes up."

Arthur watched his first Knight walk away.

"Told you the witch was coming," the old man said, sliding into the seat next to him.

"Do you know who I am?" Arthur asked.

Chuckling slightly the man leaned forward.

"You are the Once and Future King of Albion," the man laughed. "And tomorrow we start."

"Start what?" Arthur asked.

"The escape."

* * *

Lancelot walked into the police station and made his way to his desk. He had barely taken a seat when a pile of papers were dropped squarely on his lap.

"Oi!" Lancelot yelled.

"Welcome back partner," Gwaine said as he grabbed the closest chair, pulled it over and straddled it. "I see we are in need of going over some basic training."

"Is that so?" Lancelot asked. He smiled as he neatly placed the papers and files onto his desk.

"Yes. It was not a joke when I told you on your first day that you must bring me coffee every morning. See, it's a sign of trust," Gwaine said.

"Trust?" Lancelot repeated, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"How am I supposed to trust you, as my partner, if you can't even remember coffee?" Gwaine said.

Lancelot laughed and reached into his briefcase.

"So I guess bringing one of my wife's amazing apple muffins wouldn't make up for the coffee?" Lancelot sighed. "I guess that means I will just have to eat both of them."

"Now don't be cruel," Gwaine said. "Just this once du Lac. You are off the hook just this once. Now pass over one of those applelicious muffins."

Lancelot tossed one over, stifling a yawn.

"You okay?" Gwaine asked around a mouthful of muffin. "You look exhausted."

"Gwen and I didn't get a lot of sleep lately," Lancelot admitted.

"Nice. Way to go," Gwaine congratulated.

"Not like that. More like really weird dreams are keeping us awake," Lancelot said.

"Like, talking monkeys weird or what?"

"I keep dreaming that I am a Knight of the Roundtable," Lancelot said, before laughing. "It's so crazy."

"No offense," Gwaine said. "But that isn't too crazy. I even have dreams like that sometimes. Can't really remember any of them, but it happens from time to time. My old partner, Leon, and I used to think it's because of our names. You know, all those times we were teased as kids, come back tenfold in our subconscious."

"Guess that make sense," Lancelot said. "So, any cases?"

"Remarkably quiet," Gwaine replied. "Which always makes me uneasy. Something big always comes after the calm."

* * *

Gwen was determined to enjoy her day off. Today was all about finishing her Christmas shopping. All of her dreams of Camelot, of being a maid and then a Queen, of magic and dragons could wait until tomorrow.

She grabbed a tea from a small tea shop a few blocks from her flat and sat near the window so she could people watch. She was only a block away from a very cute bookstore she had always wanted to visit. The last thing she had to buy was a book on car mechanics for her brother Elyan.

After finishing her tea, she stepped back into the cold wind. Setting a brisk walk she was happy when she finally reached the shop. As she stepped in, she appeared to be the only costumer. A woman stood behind the counter and greeted Gwen.

Quickly moving towards their non-fiction section, a display of books about Medieval England caught her eye. One showed a blacksmith's forge. Gwen could remember her father and brother working the forge. She could remember the one room they lived in, the sweltering heat of the fire, the smell of melting metals and sweat, the dirt floors and thatched roof.

"Can I help you?" the lady asked, causing Gwen to jump.

"Mechanic," Gwen gasped. "I need a book about Mechanics for my brother."

"Well, we don't have too many but these two seem quite popular," the lady said, bringing Gwen past the medieval display. She tried to pay attention, but it was hard to pay attention.

"Are you okay?" the lady asked.

"Yes, sorry," Gwen apologized.

"Are you sure, you look a bit off," the lady said. "Perhaps a spot of tea before you head off?"

"No, I couldn't possibly," Gwen said. "I don't want to inconvenience you."

"No inconvenience. My husband, Carl, and Emrys are just in the back. They could put on the kettle quick as you like," the lady said kindly.

"That's very sweet, but I just had a cup," Gwen said. "Perhaps next time I am in."

Once she left, Gwen stopped and leaned against the cold exposed stone of the building. She had no idea what was happening to her. Despite what common sense was trying to tell her, she needed some answers and the only one she could think of who might know was currently a blonde-haired patient in a psych ward.


	4. December 20, 2013

_AN: Day four! Tomorrow is when things get interesting (schedule-wise) and I hope to have the chapter up in the morning or early afternoon. Anyways, other than that - hope you enjoy! Thanks for the reviews and those following the story. It is very much appreciated. - Ella _

* * *

**Friday, 20 December, 2013**

Merlin woke the morning of December 20th and found it near impossible to keep his old man disguise from slipping. He picked up his phone and called in sick to the bookstore, determined to hide until he felt confident that he could keep up appearances.

* * *

Morgana felt torn around the edges. It was if two Morgana's lived in her head. One was the loving wife of Leon, her high school sweetheart, and mother of a darling boy, Mordred, who brightened her days with his smile. The other Morgana was a witch, persecuted and hunted, driven crazy with a desire to eliminate her enemies so she could live without fear.

She could barely remember the episodes when they happened. When she was lucid and not being taken over by the witch, the memories of her delusions were dream-like. It was as if she was watching the whole scene unfold from the backseat of her mind.

That is why, that morning, when she went into the Activity Room and saw the blonde man she had attacked yesterday, she felt a sense of guilt.

Walking over to his table, shared with an old man and red-haired fellow, Morgana quickly joined them.

"Morgana," he said, obviously surprised to see her there.

"I just wanted to apologize," Morgana said. "I sometimes have these lapses of reality."

"Ah, the witch joins us," the old man said. "You are not part of the plans."

The old man waved a wrinkled finger in her direction and glared at her. Morgana blushed and stood up.

"I just wanted to apologize for my behaviour," Morgana ground out between clenched teeth.

"Morgana," the blonde man said, standing up. "Is there anyway I could help you?"

For a moment, Morgana stared at him. There was something there, something in his blue eyes, so familiar and yet distant. For a moment she felt as if she had known this man all her life, which was insane.

"No one can help me," Morgana heard herself say. But that was wrong, the Doctor's had medicine. She had been on various prescriptions for years to battle her psychosis. Slowly, she could feel the other Morgana taking over.

"I don't want to let you down again," Arthur said, so softly that Morgana could barely hear him.

Suddenly the everything was foreign and she didn't understand where she was. She didn't know the men in front of her. She was nine and playing hide and seek with Arthur in his rooms. She needed to hide. Hide because she was a witch and they would burn her at the stake. She would burn if Emrys did not pierce her through with his sword. She wondered what Cook would have for dinner, it was her first night at Camelot.

* * *

Arthur watched in horror as Morgana became catatonic. A nurse came and helped her to a chair by the window.

"We need to help her," Arthur said.

"Nothing can be done for the witch," the old man said.

"Witch, witch, witch," Freddie muttered, stacking dominos.

"I can't leave her like this," Arthur said.

"She needs the sorcerer," the old man sighed, apparently put out that they were still talking about Morgana when they had been planning their escape.

"We could take her with us," Arthur said.

"No. Don't be a fool. We can only be saved by mistletoes and ringing bells," the old man muttered, and Arthur could see him withdrawing into his madness. "Ringing bells. Alarms. Sound alarms."

Arthur sat down and tried to wait out the passing episode. He stared at where Morgana stared out the window and wondered if perhaps they were all cracked and damaged in some way. He hoped not. He could picture Merlin's bright smile and crinkled eyes. Arthur did not know what he would do if Merlin suffered from memories the same way Morgana did, or if he did not remember like Gwen. Merlin had to remember, Arthur needed to find him safe and whole.

* * *

Gwaine entered the bar with a mission. Tonight he was going to get hot bartender's number.

It was Friday night and the place was crowded. Much busier than it had been on Tuesday night. Music was blaring from the live band in the back, and there were large crowds of people blocking Gwaine from the bar.

Standing on his tiptoes, he was able to make the tall, well-muscled man out and grinned. The game was on.

His phone vibrated before he could even take another step.

Cursing, he looked at the caller ID and frowned when he saw it was Lancelot. There was no pending case they were working, no reason for his partner to be calling.

"Lancelot?" Gwaine greeted. "What are you calling me for?"

"I'm sorry, is this a bad time?" Lancelot asked, and Gwaine sighed when he barely could hear the man.

"One minute, I am just stepping outside," Gwaine yelled over the din of the crowded room.

"I don't mean to interrupt," Lancelot said.

Gwaine ignored him until he was standing out in the freezing cold night.

"Okay, what is happening?" Gwaine asked.

"Um, well, this is hard," Lancelot laughed and it sounded strained. "Remember when we talked about those dreams? Of Camelot, I mean."

"Yes," Gwaine said slowly.

"Well, do you ever have those dreams ... during the day?" Lancelot asked tentatively.

"Are seriously calling me at," Gwaine glanced at his watch, "nine o'clock on a Friday evening to ask if I daydream about being a Knight?"

"I know this sounds crazy," Lancelot said. "But it's important."

"I don't know," Gwaine said, exasperated. "I don't really go around with my head in the sky. I like dealing with facts and what's right in front of me."

"It's just, my wife ... she had this really realistic daydream and it was just like my dream," Lancelot said. "I just wondered if maybe, yours might be similar too."

Gwaine stood, bewildered for a moment, trying to process what was happening.

"Lancelot ... Have you been drinking?" Gwaine asked.

"What? No. I mean, maybe a few glasses of wine," Lancelot said.

"A few?" Gwaine asked, laughing when he heard his partner splutter. "You and your wife enjoy some Medieval-styled role playing and work off some of your wine. I am about to go and bed me one hot bartender. Have a happy Friday night."

Ignoring his partner's protesting, Gwaine hung up. Glancing at his mobile, he shook his head and put it away.

Once again Gwaine made his way into the bar. Nothing was going to stop him. Striding across the dance floor Gwaine kept his eye on the bartender. Those arms should be illegal. Gwaine watched as the man made eye contact with him and blushed deliciously. Gwaine couldn't wait to see the blush up close.

His phone vibrated.

Lancelot would die if he was calling again and ruining Gwaine's chances.

It was Leon.

Groaning, Gwaine pressed the phone to his forehead and wished he could just not answer. Just this once he could get across the room and talk to the man of his dreams. But he couldn't do that to Leon. Not with everything that family was going through.

He answered the phone.

"Leon," he answered.

"Gwaine, Waine, Guh-Wane, Gwainie," Leon muttered on the other end. Gwaine wanted to tear his phone apart. "I put my wife away. No wife for me."

"Leon listen to me. I need you to tell me where Mordred is," Gwaine said.

"Morgana's gone," Leon said, and Gwaine could hear him crying.

"Where's Mordred? Leon, where is your son?" Gwaine asked.

"Bed," Leon said, and Gwaine felt relief rush through him knowing Mordred wasn't seeing his father in such a state. "Won't talk to me and who can blame him? I took away his mom."

"He doesn't think that," Gwaine tried to say.

"I need you," Leon begged.

Glancing back at the bar he could see the bartender watching him and frowning slightly. Sighing, Gwaine turned away from the bar.

"I'm on my way buddy," Gwaine said.

* * *

Even without Merlin by his side, Arthur found escaping his bizarre prison remarkably easy. That was probably because by the fact the old man had been in the hospital for most of his life. He knew the guards, or nurses, schedules and routines. All Arthur had to do was wait for the old man to show up at his door and be ready to run.

There was nothing to pack. Arthur did not own anything in the entire world. So he laid on his bed and waited. He was never good with waiting and he found it irritating to be rendered useless by an old man.

He was a moment away from snapping and simply trying to make a run for it without the old man when he finally turned up.

"Come," the man said, poking his head through the door. His crazy white hair seemed to defy gravity even more than usual as they sneaked down the hallways.

Several times they stopped and waited with bated breath as a couple of nurses walked past them.

"Has the job ever gotten to you?" a nurse asked as she walked past the closet the two men were hidden in. Arthur felt his stomach drop when he recognized the voice to be Gwen's. Arthur just hoped that she wouldn't be reprimanded when their disappearance was discovered.

"No, not really," the other nurse replied.

"Nothing," Gwen said, as they turned the corner. Arthur was only barely able to hear her say, "I've just been having these dreams lately."

"Come along," the old man said and once again they rushed off down the hallways.

The front doors were not even locked. The old man used the tradition most people seemed to have where they waved a playing card of sorts before opening any doors. Arthur felt the guards of these places could learn to include more security for their prisoners. With unlocked front doors anyone could be running in and out.

As the cold air hit him, Arthur realised how long it had been since he was outside. Laughing slightly, he ran ahead of the old man to the road, and turned back around to gaze at his prison. It was intimidating, the way all buildings were now. The fake lights poured out of windows and it was impossibly tall.

"We did it," Arthur whispered in awe.

"Not yet," the old man snapped. Grabbing Arthur's arm, he dragged Arthur behind a bush. "You need supplies. The King of Albion needs more than clothes for his quest."

Getting to his knees, he brushed around the dirt on the ground. Arthur was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable watching the old man muttering to himself as he pawed at the ground.

Finally a let out a cry of triumph and stood up, holding bags which Arthur had witnessed people carrying on their backs from his window seat in the activity room.

"Here you are. Money and clothes. What you will need to find the sorcerer," the old man said and smiled at Arthur proudly.

Arthur took the bag. It was incredibly light considering the supplies in there.

"Are you sure there will be enough for both of us?" Arthur asked.

"No, you misunderstand," the old man said. "I am going back inside now."

"But you were the one with the escape plan," Arthur said. "I thought you wanted to get out."

"I will soon," the old man shrugged. "A dragon's mind in a human's body. Was never going to work. Never did. Will never work. Everything happening all at once."

"Dragon?" Arthur asked, horrified. His few run-ins with dragons had never been a positive experience on his end.

"Never mind that boy," the old man snapped. "Emrys is waiting for you."

"Merlin?" Arthur asked. "Do you mean Merlin?"

"It didn't work," he said. "He was supposed to be there. Supposed to wait, but he didn't. Too much time. The two halves are torn apart. Now everything's off. They remember but they don't. Dreams torture them and drive them insane. Morgana's just the start. Find the sorcerer before you lose them all."

With that the old man jumped out of the bush and started to walk briskly back to the hospital.

It was not until Arthur was huddled in an alleyway somewhere that he realised he had never asked the old man his name.


	5. December 21, 2013

_AN: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I am glad people are enjoying how this is coming together. ~Ella_

* * *

**Saturday, 21 December, 2013**

On the morning of December 20th Merlin ran out of milk.

* * *

Percival woke up late. Sun was already beaming through the windows as he stumbled into the washroom.

Being the owner of The Rising Sun meant he very rarely got much sleep. The pub was barely making enough to keep open so Percival ended up working as a bartender during the night and then working the books during the days.

After a quick breakfast, Percival got ready to go for his morning run. Stepping into the back alleyway to stretch up he did not expect to see a man huddled by his door. The blonde haired man was sleeping, propped up against the brick wall. Whoever the man was, he obviously was not prepared to be sleeping in an alley. He only wore a shirt and slacks, nothing to keep him warm despite the way he clutched his backpack to his front.

Cautiously making his way to the stranger, Percival called out, "Sir? You awake?"

The man's eyes popped open suddenly, causing Percival jump backwards.

"Percival?" the man asked.

"That's my name," he answered. "Were you looking for me?"

"Looking for Merlin," the man muttered and he tried to stand up, but couldn't quite manage it.

"How long have you been out here?" Percival asked.

"All night," the man muttered. "No where else to go. I need to find Merlin."

"First you need to warm up," Percival said. "What's your name?"

"Arthur," the man sighed and he sounded disappointed for some reason.

"Arthur, I own this place," Percival said. "Come in and get warmed up. Maybe I can help find this Merlin."

"Thank you," Arthur said.

It wasn't much to help support his weight as Percival helped bring him inside. Leaving him at one of the booths, Percival ran up to his flat to grab a warm blanket. By the time he had returned he found Arthur curled up and shivering still.

"Wrap this around you and I will put on the kettle," Percival said, handing over the blanket. For one brief moment he remembered seeing the man in armour, surrounded by trees and other knights. Then the moment passed and he shook his head. He always felt off when he didn't go for his morning run.

"Where is Merlin?" Percival asked when he returned with a cup of tea.

"I don't know," Arthur muttered, looking at the tea suspiciously.

"Wasn't sure what you like in it," Percival said.

"What is it?" Arthur asked.

"Tea," Percival said slowly, watching as Arthur sniffed the drink and tentatively brought it up to his lips. He took a sip and then scrunched up his nose in distaste.

"It is like those bark infusions that Gaius would make when I was ill," Arthur said.

Gaius. Older man with white hair, court physician, lived in the castle. Groaning, Percival grabbed his head as images started to flash.

"Are you okay?" Arthur asked.

"Yes sire," Percival said, but it was as if someone else was talking. "Where are we?"

"You said you owned this place," Arthur said slowly.

"Right, sorry about that," Percival said, once again in control. "That was odd."

"I should go," Arthur said, standing up.

"No, please, I feel like I am supposed to help you," Percival protested. "Besides, you can't just wander around the city dressed like that. It's too cold."

Arthur hesitated and Percival was pleased when he received a curt nod.

* * *

Gwen sat in the staffroom and waited for the officers to come in to ask her a few questions. She couldn't believe Arthur was gone. She couldn't believe it happened on her watch. Part of her wished the officers interviewed both Alice and herself at the same time.

"Gwen," the officer called out when he come in, and Gwen was relieved to see that Lancelot was coming through the door. Jumping up, she threw her arms around him tightly.

"I didn't realise you would be handling this case," Gwen said.

"It's been quiet down at the station," Lancelot explained. "Gwaine will be here soon, he's just finishing up with Alice."

"I finally get to meet your new partner," Gwen said.

"Finally," he said, leaning down and given her a quick, chaste kiss on the lips. "How are you holding up?"

"I just can't believe that Arthur is gone again," Gwen said.

"Again?" Lancelot asked. "He's escaped before? That wasn't in the file."

"What?" Gwen blinked up. "Of course not. I don't know why I said that. This is the first time."

The door opened again and in stepped Gwaine. Sir Gwaine. One of Arthur's knights, no, her knights. Arthur was gone and she ruled in his absence.

"Sir Gwaine, any reports on my husband?" Gwen asked.

"Uh, no, he's been a great addition to the team," Gwaine laughed, looking awkwardly at Lancelot. Both men seemed taken aback.

"It's just like Arthur to run off on a quest without telling anyone," Gwen sighed. "Do you know if Merlin is with him?"

"Honey," Lancelot said slowly, hesitantly reaching out towards her.

"Lancelot," Gwen sighed and she was back in her family home. Helping Merlin disguise him and she had never met anyone like Lancelot before. Her small crush on Merlin was nothing compared to how Lancelot made her feel. Everything between them was intense and passionate. Gwen blushed. "You're going to make a wonderful knight."

"Mrs. Du Lac," Gwaine said sharply. "Are you okay?"

Gwen blinked and paled when she realised what she had said. "I'm sorry, I think the stress is getting to me. I am going to see about taking today off."

"Would you like me to wait and drive you home?" Lancelot asked.

"No, I think the walk would do me good," Gwen said.

* * *

Gwaine did not like this at all. Watching as Lancelot helped Gwen out of the room, he couldn't help but feel that madness was spreading. It was like some sort of disease. First Morgana and now Gwen. He had also seen both Leon and Lancelot starting to have small episodes. Even he was having flashes during the day now.

Walking into the hallway, he stopped one of the nurses to ask for Morgana's room. He couldn't well not visit her when he was here.

His heart was heavy when he stepped into her room and found Morgana curled in a ball, staring at a wall.

Slowly making his way over, he gently called out, "Morgana?"

Turning over, she gave him a tired smile. "Gwaine."

"How are you doing?" Gwaine asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Right now, I am okay, but it switches so quickly," Morgana sighed. Gwaine took her hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "When did everything get so complicated?"

"I'm not sure," Gwaine said truthfully. "But you will always be my best friend."

"Even when I think you're trying to kill me?" Morgana asked.

"No matter what," Gwaine promised. "And I didn't try to kill you when you dyed my hair blue in my sleep, so I think you are safe from my wrath."

"You dyed my hair green first," Morgana reminded him.

"I was eight and you knew my hair was off limits," Gwaine said. "It's how I attract the men."

"Talking about men, how's operation hot bartender?" Morgana asked.

"Haven't even gotten his name yet," Gwaine admitted.

"Why not?" she asked.

"I've just been busy," Gwaine said, refusing to cause Morgana anymore guilt than she currently suffered.

"Get away from me!" Morgana screamed and Gwaine, not expecting it, was knocked from the bed. Morgana was on top of him, hitting and screaming. Two of the orderlies came running into the room and dragged her off of him.

"You don't understand, he's one of Arthur's Knights," Morgana was yelling, trying to break free. "He's here to kill me."

Suddenly Gwaine was in the dungeon and Morgana was taunting him. Hatred coursed through him for the witch. Starving Gaius, making him fight for food.

"Are you alright?" One of the men asked and Gwaine closed his eyes, blinking as the images melted away and he remembered where and when he was.

"Fine," Gwaine said, quickly fleeing the room.

"Ready to get out of here?" Lancelot asked when he saw his partner coming towards him.

"Yes," Gwaine said vehemently. "Let's go."

* * *

Merlin had been quick to sneak out of the apartment. Unable to keep up the facade of an old man, Merlin felt exposed as he walked down the street. He passed a few people he knew, but no one recognised him. It had been so long since he had looked this young.

Once he made it to the grocer, he made a bee-line for the milk.

He had just grabbed a carton when a gasp from behind him made him turn around. It had been hundreds of years, but there was no denying that Gwen stood in front of him. Her eyes wide and glazed over. The crash of her basket dropping to the floor broke their staring contest.

"Gwen?" Merlin asked.

"Merlin," Gwen whispered in reply. Her hand shot out and grabbed Merlin's arm in a death grip. "Arthur's returned."

"What?" Merlin asked, completely flabbergasted. "When? Where? Where is he? Is he with you?"

"We lost him," Gwen said, her eyes impossibly large. "Arthur's returned and we lost him."

Her grip slipped away and suddenly she collapsed in front of him. Convulsing on the floor, Merlin could hear people around them yelling out. Quickly dropping to his knees beside her, he checked her other with his magic, but there was nothing more he could do but what for the ambulance to arrive.


	6. December 22, 2013

_AN: Day six is done! Only two more chapters left. Thank you to all the lovely reviews. It really means a lot. Hope you enjoy the newest chapter! ~ Ella _

* * *

**Sunday, 22 December, 2013**

Merlin went to the hospital first thing in the morning of the 22nd. Gwen had not woken yet. She laid on the hospital bed, the machines beeping and completely still. Merlin paused in her doorway.

All night Merlin had been haunted by what she had said before she had collapsed.

How could Arthur be back? How could he have returned without Merlin knowing? And when had Gwen come back? He had never seen any sign of his old friends in over fifteen-hundred years. Now it one was unconscious and attached to machines.

"Excuse me," a deep voice said behind him. Turning around, Merlin was not prepared to be face to face with Lancelot. "Are here to see my wife?"

"Wife?" Merlin asked, his brain trying to piece together what was happening.

"Gwen," Lancelot replied.

"Yes," Merlin gasped. "Sorry, I didn't know she was married."

"Newly weds," Lancelot nodded. "How do you know Gwen?"

Merlin paused. It seemed Lancelot did not remember him.

"I was there when she collapsed," Merlin said. "I just wanted to see if she was okay."

"That's kind of you," Lancelot said.

Merlin nodded mutely. He watched as Lancelot went over to Gwen and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Before she collapsed, Gwen said something to me," Merlin said. For a minute he was not sure how to continue. Unlike Gwen who had seemed to remember about him and knew about Arthur, Lancelot seemed completely unaware of what was happening.

"Yes?" Lancelot prompted.

"She said that she lost Arthur," Merlin said finally.

Lancelot sighed and sat down heavily in the chair by the bed.

"Yes, she took that hard," Lancelot said. "She was working the night he escaped. I think she blames herself for that."

"What do you mean escaped?" Merlin asked. He did not know what Arthur could have possibly done upon his return which would have had him thrown in jail.

"She's a nurse at a psych ward, at the hospital a few blocks over," Lancelot explained. "There was this patient, Arthur, who thought he was King Arthur. Gwen started there last Tuesday and on Friday night she had her first night shift. Arthur made a run for it. No one has seen or heard from him since. Gwen was taking it hard. I should have just driven her home."

"Arthur was in a psych ward?" Merlin asked, his stomach dropping.

"You know him?" Lancelot asked.

He couldn't respond. The thought of Arthur waking up hundreds of years after the fall of Camelot, in a world completely changed and without a single familiar face. That he had been locked away and without any help made Merlin feel sick to his stomach with guilt.

"No one knows where he is?" Merlin asked.

"No," Lancelot said. "I'm working the case with my partner, Gwaine, if you know him do you mind if we ask you a few questions?"

"I need to go," Merlin said, turning to leave.

"Arthur should have knighted you," Lancelot said, and Merlin paused, turning back. Lancelot was staring at him but his eyes were glazed over.

"Lancelot?" Merlin asked.

"You're the bravest of us all and he doesn't even know it," Lancelot said, and Merlin remembered those words. He remembered laying on the cold floors and willing to sacrifice himself for Arthur. And he remembered finding solace with Lancelot as the two loves of their lives drifted farther away from them.

The current Lancelot groaned in pain and crumpled forward in his chair.

Merlin dashed out of the room and ran to the elevator. Something was very, very wrong and Merlin needed to find Arthur right now.

* * *

"And now we're back with another non-stop hour of Christmas music ..." the machine announced. Arthur leaned closer to the black item and poked it gingerly. It appeared to have no defences.

Percival walked past him, carrying a box full of bottles, and humming the song the machine was playing. Arthur glanced at him warily, but he seemed to be fine. Over the past day there was been more and more moments when the man didn't seem all there. The old man said Morgana was just the beginning, and Arthur could see how the memories were tearing apart these versions of the people he had once known.

Arthur looked around the bar. It had struck him as odd that it was named after the old pub that had once existed in Camelot.

"What do you think?" Percival asked. He held up a piece of parchment. The Rising Sun's pre-Christmas party for Monday night. It boasted live music, festive atmosphere and free drinks all night if your name was Merlin.

"I'm still not sure," Arthur admitted. "I don't even know if he's in the city."

"Since you are adamant we cannot call the police, this is the only thing I can think of doing," Percival said. "We could also put an advertisement in the classifieds."

"Right," Arthur said, having no clue what Percival was saying. He found, since leaving his prison, the world was even more confusing than he had anticipated. There were gadgets with unlimited knowledge, devices to talk to people no matter where they were, and ways of traveling impossibly distances by flying in metal contraptions.

A crash broke Arthur from his thoughts. Percival had dropped one the bottles.

"You okay?" Arthur asked, but he got no answer. Percival rocked back on his heels and stared around the pub as if seeing it for the first time. Arthur reached for the man and grasped his shoulder tensely. "Percival. Percival! It's not real. Come on."

"They killed my family," Percival said.

"You told me your family was alive and well," Arthur reminded him. "You are going to be traveling on Tuesday to see them. Remember, you invited me to join you?"

Percival blinked and Arthur could see him slowly coming back to his senses. The large man groaned and hunched down into himself. Opening his mouth then closing it, Percival turned and stormed out of the pub to the back staircase to his flat. Arthur watched him go.

He shouldn't be here. He seemed to only bring madness where ever he went. But, looking at the flyer, this was one of the best ways he could think of flushing out Merlin. He could only hope that this version of his manservant had a weakness for the tavern as his original self.

He just needed Merlin.

* * *

Mordred watched his father placing presents under the tree and tugged at his sweater. His dad had been sad since his mom had to go away. Mordred had only seen his mom once since she went into the hospital. They said she would come home soon, but Mordred wasn't stupid.

Adults always lied to try to make kids feel better.

His mom wasn't going to get better anytime soon.

Mordred had started having nightmares almost two weeks ago and he worried he would be next. That his dad would send him away like they did his mom. Especially when some of them happened during the daytime.

"Mordred," his dad said, smiling down at him. "Come here, tell me what you think?"

Mordred came and stood by his dad, unsure what he was supposed to be looking at.

"See down there, that bottom branch," his dad said and Mordred peered at the branch, unable to see anything wrong. Suddenly his dad was tickling his side and Mordred couldn't help but yell and laugh under the attack.

At the end of the attack, his father scooped him up in his arms and held him to his front as if he was a baby and not seven years old. Mordred didn't mind. He buried his face in his dad's blonde curls and clung to him.

"Promise you won't leave too," Mordred whispered into his ear.

His dad's arms tightened and he felt his dad tremor.

"I promise," Leon said. "I won't let anything happen to you. You know I love you."

"I love you too," Mordred muttered into his shirt. "I want to show you something."

Setting him down, Mordred smiled at his dad before leaving the living room to bring down the Christmas ornament they had made in school on Friday before holidays. Rushing to his room and back, he held the ornament out for his dad to see it. But his dad wasn't looking at him, he was staring at the room as if he had never seen it before.

"Dad?" Mordred asked, and gasped when he looked his way. He knew that look. It was the look that his mom got.

"Who are you?" Leon asked.

Suddenly, Mordred remembered. His dad in armour, hunting him down and someone, a man, leading him throw a maze of hallways. Dropping his ornament, he bolted up to his room and piled his furniture against the door so his dad couldn't get in. For the first time he tried to remember more and not fight against the flash of memory. There had been a man protecting him, maybe he could protect Mordred again. Closing his eyes Mordred tried to think.

He had been tall and dark hair and his clothing had been old and worn. There was a name. Something Mordred couldn't quite remember. Me ... Em ... Mmmm ... Emrys.

"Mordred!" His dad called out and knocked on his door. "I'm sorry. Please let me in."

Mordred backed away from the door and crawled under his covers, trying to block out his father. He didn't know what was happening. But Emrys would know, Emrys could save his family.

"Emrys, please, I need you," Mordred whispered, curling tightly under the blankets.

* * *

Gwaine was on the Rising Sun's website. The pre-Christmas Party would be the perfect time to make his move on the hot bartender. His mental health might be questionable after everything happening over the past few days, but there was nothing a good lay could not fix. Especially if the sex was with some gorgeous man such as the bartender at Rising Sun.

Too bad his name wasn't Merlin. Free drinks would have been awesome after this week from hell.

"What are you looking at?" Lancelot asked, from his desk across from his.

"Nothing," Gwaine said, quickly changing to the police database to look busy.

"We have a case we're supposed to be working on," Lancelot reminded him.

"I know," Gwaine reassured him. "But until we have more information, we don't exactly have a lot to go on."

"If only I had gotten that man's number," Lancelot sighed.

"Mate, let me remind you that you're married. No, wait, let me remind you that you're straight," Gwaine said.

"Not like that," Lancelot said. "There was a man, when Gwen collapsed, he knew Arthur. But he left before I could get his contact information."

"Name?" Gwaine asked hopefully. Lancelot just shook his head and Gwaine groaned.

The case of the escaped Arthur was hitting dead end after dead end. The old man who had helped Arthur escape had been no help at all - going on about two halves of a whole needing to reunite and fate stuff. He had made Gwaine feel very uncomfortable.

Gwaine was about to start a game of solitaire when Kristin, a young officer, came over.

"There's a man to see you," she said. "He says he had information regarding the Arthur Pendragon case."

"Thanks," Gwaine said, sharing a surprised glance with Lancelot.

A tall man with dark hair and blue eyes. Gwaine would guess he was in his mid-twenties.

"You," Lancelot said. "Gwaine, this is the man I was talking about."

"You know Arthur Pendragon?" Gwaine asked.

"Yes," the man said. "Is there somewhere private we could talk."

A quick glance showed the interrogation rooms were free. Lancelot led the way and Gwaine followed behind the man. There was something so familiar about him. Gwaine felt he had met him before, but couldn't quite place it. As soon as they entered the room, the man faced them and didn't seem about to talk anytime soon.

"Er, you have information in regards to Arthur Pendragon?" Gwaine prompted.

"Right. I'm sorry, it's just ... I never thought I would see you two again," the man said softly.

"Do we know you?" Gwaine asked.

"A long time ago," the man said, smiling sardonically. "That doesn't matter. I need to know everything you have on Arthur."

"I'm afraid that's not how this works," Gwaine started to say, but the man cut him off.

"I need access to the psych ward he was held on," he demanded. "I tried scrying, but I couldn't find anything. If I could have something he handled I might be able to get a better signal."

"Sir," Lancelot said, hesitantly.

"My name is Merlin," the man said.

"Merlin?" Gwaine asked, laughing slightly. "You're Merlin and you're looking for Arthur, who believes he's the returned King?"

"You're both starting to remember, are you not? Little flashes? Confusion?" Merlin asked, and Gwaine was surprised to see Lancelot squirm too. "I know it's a lot to believe. But I really am Merlin and Arthur really is King Arthur."

"Prove it," Lancelot said.

Merlin didn't even blink. Raising a fist to his mouth he whispered something foreign sounding. His eyes glowed gold. The lights flickered as Merlin opened his fist to show flames. Flames just resting in his palm.

"Holy shit," Gwaine muttered. "I can't believe you never told me."

Shaking his head, Gwaine felt pain rip through him. He had just been in a tavern and he didn't know the room he was in. But Merlin was in front of him, his only friend, no - a stranger. Gwaine snapped back to reality as both Lancelot and Merlin stared at him wide eyed.

"What's happening to us?" Lancelot asked.

"I'm not sure," Merlin admitted.

Gwaine groaned and leaned against the wall. He wasn't sure how much longer they could last at this rate.


	7. December 23, 2013

_AN: 11:50pm? Shhhh … it still counts as Monday. Okay, the big chapter. Final chapter to wrap up loose ends tomorrow! Hope everyone enjoys. :) ~ Ella_

* * *

**Monday, 23 December, 2013**

No mention of an Arthur Pendragon in any database, no missing person's report matching the victim, and Merlin, an actual honest-to-god wizard, was standing beside Lancelot. His wife was in the hospital and memories of a past live haunted his every step. He wondered when his life became an episode of the Twilight Zone.

"How come you remember everything?" Lancelot asked Merlin. "How come you don't get the headaches and flashes?"

"Probably because I'm not reincarnated," Merlin explained. "I've been alive this whole time."

"You're hundreds of years old?" Lancelot asked.

"Yep."

"You're looking good," Lancelot said, unsure what else there was to say. Merlin didn't look a day older than mid- to late-twenties.

"Thanks."

The two man stood awkwardly in the staff room of the Psych Ward.

"If you wouldn't mind sitting down here John. We have a few more questions for you," Gwaine said, leading an old man into the staffroom. Lancelot withheld a groan. The man, John, had been unable to give Gwaine or Lancelot anything useful the last time they had interrogated him in regards the Arthur's escape.

"Young sorcerer," John rasped, eyeing Merlin as he took the seat Gwaine was ushering him into. "Not so young anymore."

"Kilgarrah?" Merlin asked, leaning forward toward the old man. His eyes were impossibly wide. "Is that really you?"

"I told you the story would last long in the minds of men," John said, winking at Merlin. Then John took his hand and started to hit his thigh repeatedly. Rushing forward, Lancelot gently held his hand and stopped the hits from happening, waiting as the man calmed enough to continue speaking.

"What's happened to you?" Merlin asked.

"Human's are not built to hold a dragon's mind," John whispered. "It hurts. Crammed tight and small. Confusing what is and what will be. Like your friends. The witch and the Queen. Even the two knights in this room."

"What about my friends?" Merlin asked.

"Do you know why we keep having lapses in reality?" Lancelot asked.

"Two times, rushing through our heads. It is too much. Humans are not built for this. You were supposed to be there. I told you Arthur would return," John scolded Merlin, waving one wrinkled finger in his direction. "Until the two haves are reunited and bound together everything is wrong."

"Do you know where Arthur is?" Merlin asked. "We've been looking everywhere but we can't seem to find him."

"The King is with one of his Knights," John said.

"Which Knight? And where?" Gwaine asked, his notebook handy. John, or Kilgarrah, whatever this man was called, was certainly providing more information than he had before.

John didn't seem to have eyes for anyone else but Merlin.

"Courage will lead you," John said. "Now, it's celebration time. Free drinks and song."

The old man started to hum Silent Night.

"Kilgarrah ... Kilgarrah! " Merlin called out, but the old man was gone. His eyes unseeing as he hummed Christmas carols. "We need more information."

"He's gone," Gwaine muttered, stuffing his notepad away. "Come on, let me take you back to the activity room John."

"Where there will be mistletoes and ringing bells," Lancelot heard John saying as he was lead down the hallway.

Gwaine returned quickly and the three men sat down.

"So according to John, Arthur is with a knight," Merlin said. "Obviously he's not with you two, but do you know where any of the others are?"

"You mean, people that are named after the knights of the roundtable?" Lancelot asked. "My brother-in-law is named Elyan. But he lives hours from here and I was just talking to him this morning and he did't mention anything about a returned King."

"My old partner was Leon," Gwaine said, but shook his head. "I was over visiting last night and there was no one else there."

"No Leon or Elyan ... What about Percival?" Merlin asked. "Do you know a Percival?"

Lancelot groaned and he could picture a man, them running through a forest and watching as he used his strength to create a rockslide on the knights below. Glancing up at the two other men, Lancelot smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I guess I remember him, but not from this time period," Lancelot said. "All I could see was a rockslide."

"Figures Arthur would choose the one knight that you guys have not met up with yet in this life, the Clotpole," Merlin grumbled.

"And what was that he said about courage leading you," Gwaine brought up. "It sounds like a bad fairytale."

"I don't know ... Perhaps a quest?" Merlin pondered.

Yelling out at the intense pain as pressure built up in his head. He was on a horse, fighting in a cave, undead army, a rip in the sky, wyverns, castles, swords. Images flashed too quick to make sense, but building in intensity. It was if a thousand pins were being pushed into his scalp.

Then suddenly it stopped. The pain receded.

Lancelot found himself on the floor. Gwaine lay across from him. Both of them panted harshly, shaking as the tried to stand up.

"I'm sorry," Merlin apologized.

"Just don't say the Q word," Gwaine said. "That was one hell of a trigger word."

"I won't, I promise."

* * *

"Here you are Gwaine," Tom said, handing Gwaine a piece of paper. "If you don't mind me asking, who's the new guy with you?"

"He's been brought in to help with the case we're working on," Gwaine lied.

"Still trying to find the escaped psycho?" Tom asked, laughing slightly. Gwaine wanted to punch him on the nose for insulting his friend. Then remembered he had never met the guy, in this life, and grimaced. Turning abruptly, he left a bewildered Tom behind him.

"Here it is!" Gwaine announced as he approached Lancelot and Merlin. "A list of all the Percival's in the city."

He handed the paper over to Lancelot and Merlin.

"There are twenty of them," Merlin groaned. "And they are scattered all over the city. How long is this going to take us?"

"Might be a day or so," Lancelot said, eyeing the list.

"That's too long," Merlin said. "The last episode lasted minutes. I'm not sure how long the two of you can stay like this."

"We're ..." Lancelot started to say, but then trailed off. Gwaine tried to grab his partner, but the man seemed unable to recognize him. "We're my parents? Where's my mom and dad?"

"Lancelot," Merlin said gently, but his eyes were freaked out.

"Merlin. Where are we?" He asked.

Gwaine noticed some of the other officers starting to pay attention. Grabbing Lancelot's arm firmly, he whispered, "your ill and we need to go outside."

Lancelot did not fight back. He docilely let Gwaine manhandle him. Gwaine nodded at the front receptionist as they walked past. He could feel something being triggered in his mind. Squinting hard, Gwaine tried to will it down. His hands shook with the effort and it was only when they were outside that Gwaine felt himself give in.

He was laughing, riding hard with Merlin by his side. Off to save Arthur. He laughed at the freedom of the moment and out of giddiness to be needed, to have a friend who believed in him.

"Gwaine, Gwaine please," Merlin called and slowly Gwaine came back to himself. He looked over at where Lancelot was leaning against the wall, unnaturally pale and ill looking.

"Merlin ... You're right. I don't think we can last another day."

* * *

Arthur stared at the masses with wide eyes. It wasn't that he was unused to taverns. He might not have Merlin's lengthy history in them, but he had frequented quite a few before he had woken up in this strange new world. Just three weeks ago he had been playing dice with Merlin and Percival down in the tavern. Thinking back to that night Arthur frowned - Merlin, the dirty bugger, with his coughs and blowing on the dice had been cheating with magic again! If Arthur ever found that man he was going to have a serious talk about the proper use of magic and fair play.

"Arthur, this is Merlin," Percival called out. Arthur raised his head hopefully, only to see a complete stranger. This Merlin was worse than the other two had been. Stooped, with a large nose and stringy blonde hair. Arthur just shook his head and looked back out at the festivities from his bar stool.

He heard Percival approach him.

"Still no sign of him?" Percival asked. Arthur shook his head, watching as two men shared a kiss and feeling a bitter resentment he turned his head away.

"Why do people keep kissing," Arthur grumbled.

"Well, 'tiss the season," Percival teased.

"I mean in that spot. They all seem to go to that spot," Arthur pointed it out. Sure enough a boy and girl now stood where the two men had previously. People cheered them as they kissed. It made absolutely no sense to Arthur.

"Oh, mistletoe," Percival explained. "Tradition is that if two people stand under a mistletoe they kiss."

"How preposterous," Arthur said, turning his back on the new couple kissing.

"We didn't have them at yuletide ..." Percival muttered, and Arthur watched as the man crumbled forward, clinging to the bar to keep him upright.

"Are you okay?" Arthur asked. Percival nodded and moved to take more orders. It was a lie though. The breaks had been happening with increased intensity and duration. Whatever was happening it wasn't good. Arthur thought of the Dragon's words, coming from the old man, and he scanned the room once more. It didn't matter what he had to do, if Merlin did not appear tonight, he would leave no stone unturned until he found him. Nothing else mattered.

* * *

"So number eleven is crossed off the list," Merlin said, leaving the apartment building. This Percival had been a small, overweight, middle-aged accountant. Every single one of the Percival's they had seen over the course of the day was a complete flop. Their search was slowed down by the increasing number of attacks that Lancelot and Gwaine suffered through.

"Hey," Gwaine said, looking across the street. Merlin followed his gaze and all he saw was a busy, but small and modest looking pub. There was nothing about it that would have drawn Merlin's attention. "Maybe we should go in there for a pint before we continue on this merry search of ours."

"I don't really think this is the time," Lancelot said.

"Yeah," Merlin agreed. "We still have half the list to go."

"It's not like we're going to get to all of these people tonight. Besides, it's after dinner time," Gwaine said, stubbornly not moving.

"So?" Merlin asked, completely bewildered by this sudden stubbornness to stop their search.

"So it's rude to visit people after dinner," Gwaine said, refusing to make eye contact. "And look, it's a Christmas party. It's Christmas Eve's Eve and we should celebrate."

"We can celebrate when we find Arthur," Merlin said.

"Come on," Lancelot urged.

"No!" Gwaine said.

"Why not?" Lancelot asked.

"Because there's a hot bartender in there and I refuse to go insane until I have made my move on him," Gwaine yelled, causing a couple passing them on the street to giggle as they past. Merlin just stared at him, completely shocked. Gwaine might have had a reputation back in Camelot but he had never known Gwaine to choose a romantic interest over a quest.

"I know it sounds stupid," Gwaine said, answering their unsaid question. "But I just feel this connection with this guy and every time I try to get to know him something happens and the phone rings. If this madness is going to kill us or whatever, I don't want to waste this opportunity."

"Okay," Lancelot said softly. "Just ... Be quick about it."

Merlin opened his mouth to protest. But he thought of the decades after loosing Arthur. The regret and missed moments which had haunted him for so long. He closed his mouth.

"Hey Merlin, you can even get free drinks," Gwaine said.

"Why would I get free drinks?" Merlin asked.

"It's a promotion they have. Merlin's get free drinks tonight at the Rising Sun," Gwaine explained.

Merlin felt his stomach drop. It couldn't be a coincidence. Gwaine, Courage, was making him go into a bar that was named after the tavern in Camelot.

"Arthur," Merlin whispered and ignoring the yells and horns, he dashed across the busy street. Running into the pub.

* * *

Arthur heard the door of the pub open and looked up. He blinked. Merlin still stood in the doorway. He watched his manservant look around the room. He was too far away.

Trying to push his way through the crowd Arthur never lost sight of Merlin. The moment his blue eyes met his it was as if it were only the two of them in the whole world. They stopped only feet apart. And for one ridiculous moment Arthur felt completely awkward, unsure what to do, hardly daring to believe this ridiculous idea had worked.

"Please tell me you remember," Arthur said, the first to break the silence.

Merlin laughed, tears in his eyes.

"Yes. I never forgot."

Closing the distance, Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin. Burying his face in his neck gripping him tight. He laughed a bit, overwhelmed with relief to finally have Merlin safe and in his arms again.

The moment was ruined with the first scream. Breaking apart they gaped at the sight of Percival, Gwaine and Lancelot collapsed and shaking on the floor. There were yells of numbers and doctors in the air.

"But I found you," Merlin said, looking as frightened and bewildered as Arthur felt. "It's supposed to be over now. Kilgarrah said this would fix things."

"Kilgarrah?" Arthur asked.

"The old man who helped you escape," Merlin said.

Arthur could barely believe the noise. The groans of pain from the men on the ground were barely heard over the yells of people in the room, the sound of far off sirens and church bells trying to cheerfully carry a Christmas tune.

"He said it would save them," Merlin whispered, looking devastated, and reminding Arthur painfully of the last time he had seen Merlin. That painful smile as Merlin held him, tried to beg him to stay. Arthur never wanted to see Merlin hurting that much ever again.

"The old man ..." Arthur whispered and the sirens were so loud outside it was near impossible to hear the ringing bells. Ringing bells. We can only be saved by mistletoes and ringing bells. That was what he had said.

"I know what to do!" Arthur exclaimed, grabbing Merlin's hand and pushing him to the spot. Aligning them underneath the mistletoe, Arthur finally did what he had run out of strength trying to do when he had been dying in Merlin's arms. He finally kissed him.

It was a bit too rushed and Merlin, not expecting it, stood there completely uselessly. Still Arthur tried gentle it, keeping it chaste, brushing his lips against Merlin's.

"Oh god, saved by a kiss. This really is like some awful fairytale," Arthur heard Gwaine complain. Breaking away from Merlin, he looked back across the room.

"We're fine," Percival said, to his huddled staff members. Lancelot was helping Gwaine stand.

Laughing, Arthur couldn't believe it had worked. Smiling back at Merlin, the last thing he expected was Merlin to grab him into another kiss. This one a bit less chaste and much closer to perfection.


	8. December 24, 2013

_AN: The end! Hope everyone enjoys this final chapter. Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites. It really means a lot. And finally, a Merry Christmas and holiday season to everyone. ~ Ella_

* * *

**Tuesday, 24 December, 2013**

The Rising Sun was empty. It's wood chairs stacked on tables, lights turned off and the only sound was the noise coming from the flat above it.

In the little apartment over the pub Arthur was laughing as his past-wife explained how how Lancelot had proposed to her. It felt so surreal to sit beside Merlin, his side pressed close to his, looking around at everyone he had ever loved.

"So he goes to open the ring box and the ring goes flying out into the snowbank," Gwen said. Lancelot groaned and hid behind his hand at the memory.

"Did you find it?" Merlin asked.

"Eventually," Gwen said. "It took us two hours of climbing through snow piles at the top of the mountain."

"I still can't believe it happened," Lancelot laughed.

"Alright, dinner is almost ready," Gwaine announced, popping his head out into the room from the kitchen. "And I just got off the phone with Leon and Morgana, they should be here soon."

Arthur tensed slightly. Merlin grabbed his hand, and he was happy that he had someone who would understand. It had been so long since Morgana had betrayed him. Years of having her try to kill him and everyone dear to him and take the kingdom for her own. It was hard not to feel nervous about meeting a new version of his sister.

"It will be okay," Merlin said quietly. "Their memories are distant. She won't be like she was before."

"That doesn't mean she will forgive me," Arthur admitted.

Percival started to bring out trays of food and placing it on the table. There was enough food to envy the feasts of Camelot. He wondered if Percival had always been an avid cook or if it was new to this reincarnation.

"I was on the phone with Elyan this morning," Gwen said. "He remembers too."

"So it wasn't just us," Lancelot said. "Anyone who is reincarnated seems to remember now."

"How was he?" Merlin asked.

"Fine, a bit confused," Gwen admitted. "He'll be visiting tomorrow for Christmas. I think he's anxious to see everyone again."

The doorbell interrupted them. Gwaine rushed off to greet Leon and his family. Arthur didn't think he would ever get over seeing Leon with his arm around Morgana. Mordred, seeing Merlin, ran to him and hugged him tight.

"I knew you would save us Emrys," Mordred said.

"Er, I didn't ..." Merlin trailed off, unsure of what to do.

Arthur leaned down and looked into the eyes he had last seen as he thrust his sword into him. Now though, the eyes were wide and innocent. So much like the little boy Arthur had helped smuggle out of Camelot.

"Hello," Mordred said, letting go of Merlin.

"Hello Mordred, I'm Arthur," he introduced himself, smiling slightly when Mordred shook his hand.

"I know, you saved me from the mean man in the castle," Mordred said.

"Do I not get a hug?" Gwaine called out, and he carried away a giggling Mordred.

Standing up Arthur was embraced tightly by Leon. However, Arthur couldn't stop staring at Morgana. She was looking better than she had been in the hospital. As Leon let go and moved on to Merlin, Arthur was left standing awkwardly standing in front of Morgana. For a moment they only stared at each other.

"I'm sorry," Arthur said.

"Don't be," Morgana said. "I'm not her. I have the best friend in the world, an amazing husband and son. I have everything she didn't."

Arthur wasn't sure what to say. He glanced over at Merlin and was happy to see he was once again by his side.

"So ..." Morgana said, grimacing slightly.

"So," Arthur agreed.

Morgana bit her lip, smiling slightly and shaking her head. Arthur couldn't help but laugh slightly at them. Standing, surrounded by friends and family, awkwardly trying to find peace between them.

"Hello. My name is Morgana," she said finally, sticking out her hand.

"Hello Morgana. I'm Arthur Pendragon," he said, taking the offered hand and shaking it.

"Dinner's getting cold," Gwaine complained. "We can't let the hot bartender's food go cold."

"Hot bartender?" Percival asked, blushing.

"Yeah, it was your nickname," Gwaine explained, winking up at Percival. Arthur did not know what he did to make Percival jump as Gwaine walked past him and turn a deep red.

They made their way to the mishmash of tables Percival had set up. Several smaller tables pushed together to make one large one. Sitting down beside Merlin, the first time in years he had not been at the head of the table, Arthur took a moment to sit back.

As the food was passed around Arthur watched Morgana convince Mordred to try the green beans, Gwen and Lancelot laughed hand-in-hand at something Leon was saying, Gwaine and Percival hogged the gravy as they whispered together with heads bent low. Arthur smiled.

"What?" Merlin asked, leaning close to Arthur.

"I just can't believe this is happening," Arthur admitted.

"Tell me about it. I thought I would have to wait another thousand years until you came back, you slow-poke," Merlin teased, but Arthur could see the left over tension and loneliness.

Bumping Merlin's shoulders worked like it had centuries ago.

"So ... We kissed," Merlin said, causing Arthur to choke on the bite he had just taken of ham.

"Yes," Arthur agreed, accepting the water Gwen passed to him.

"We actually kissed twice," Merlin noted.

"Mmmhmmm," Arthur hummed noncommittally.

"That was new," Merlin commented idly.

"Right."

Merlin looked at him and Arthur didn't know what to say so he took another bite of ham. Merlin sighed dramatically. Arthur glanced back at him and swallowed thickly when Merlin didn't look away.

That was familiar. They had shared lot's of heated looks over the years.

Then Merlin leaned forward and kissed him again. Gwaine cheered them on. And that was still new and foreign.

"Very nice," Gwaine said approvingly. "Well done Princess."

Arthur groaned at the nickname, causing everyone else to laugh at him.

"Arthur," Mordred said, from down the table. "Why'd you come back now? Was it for Christmas?"

A more solemn silence fell across the table. Everyone not knowing what to say.

"I don't know," Arthur told Mordred truthfully.

"Well, Mordred," Gwaine said loudly, "Arthur is back because Merlin here needed a new bedwarmer."

"Gwaine, you say one more word to my son and I will cut out your tongue," Morgana warned.

"And I will help her," Leon promised.

"What's a bedwarmer?" Mordred asked. Causing both Merlin and Arthur to blush bright red and Gwen and Lancelot laughed merrily.

"A toast!" Percival called out, changing topics quickly. "To being back among friends and a happy Christmas!"

"Happy Christmas," everyone joined in, raising their glasses.

"To new bedwarmers," Merlin added, causing Arthur to choke on his wine. Ignoring Morgana and Leon's glares, and Gwaine's raucious laughter, Merlin winked at him.

"To new beginnings," Arthur amended, and everyone raised a glass again.

"To new beginnings."


End file.
